


Shine, the weather's fine

by eiyuuhero



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cana and Lucy are flatmates, Cana develops this huge crush its adorable, Cana does not (yet), Cana's POV, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Juvia loves the rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: Rain is so overrated. This has been Cana's firm belief for all the years she's lived. Or it was, until something changed her mind - or, rather, someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thearchangelofloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/gifts).



> HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY SISTER FROM ANOTHER HEMISPHERE GO LOOK AT HER FICS AT THEARCHANGELOFLOKI I LOVE U BRO
> 
> yes, the title is from a beatles song
> 
> I've fallen into rarepair hell let me drag you with me!! lets go off into the juvana wilderness together, we'll go camping

Cana hates the rain.

 

She hates the rain, because rain means cold, and wet, and sickness, and who in their right mind wanted those three together at once? Rain meant hiding indoors with your thumb up your ass, waiting for it to stop so you can move on with life. It was like an unnecessary break from the world that just made everything more difficult. 

 

"Please, Cana? It'll be weird if it's only me." begs Lucy, pouting sweetly. She tugs on Cana's arm persistently.

 

Cana attempts to shake her off. "Nah, you can't make me. No way am I going out in that weather."

 

Lucy huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're such a sad person. Who doesn't like a bit of rain, every now and then?"

 

"Me." Cana grumbles, taking advantage of her arm's freedom to take another sip of beer from her larger than average tankard. 

 

"Yeah, well, that's because you're a drunk with one friend. And that's me. And you're _ this  _ close to losing her."

 

Cana rolls her eyes. "Go to whatever book signing or whatever it is you wanna drag me to, or whatever."

 

"You just used the word 'whatever' three times in one sentence."

 

"Get lost, loser. Don't catch cold."

 

"Ugh. Don't get drunk."

 

"You know I will."

 

The door shuts, and she's alone.

 

* * *

 

The only exceptions to this 'never go out when the heavens are pissing on humanity' rule were for worst case scenarios. If there was a fire, for example, or a stabbing, or--

 

"Lucy, I'm heading out to get more booze, be back in ten."

 

This journey to the convenience store and back is a short one, but this does not stop Cana from donning a beanie, a scarf, a jumper and a jacket, along with an ace-of-clubs umbrella.

 

If Cana was told that the world would end via flooding, her bias against rain would have her sold on the idea instantly. She just hates the feeling of soggy socks and hair plastered to her forehead. 

 

Determined not to get water in her eyes, Cana focuses solely on her own two feet ahead of her, one after the other, one, two, one, two, one--

 

Splash?

 

Cana blinks the rain out of her eyes, drops rolling down her cheeks. A girl lay on the pavement, her hair sticking to her face with the wet. Her round cheeks flushed with the cold, pleasantly pink, her azure eyes wide with shock, and her skirt thoroughly soaked.

 

"Juvia wasn't looking where she was going! She is so sorry!"

 

It takes Cana a few moments to realise that the fallen angel before her had spoken. She pats her hair down self-consciously, and - oh God, is she really wearing yesterday's track bottoms? 

 

"No, seriously, it's my fault, bro - ma'am? Dude." Cana fumbles with her speech, holding out a hand and helping the girl to her feet. 

 

When she stables herself, she smiles nervously, and Cana's heart beats a little faster in her chest. "Juvia is sorry, she isn't usually clumsy like this..."

 

The words slip out of her mouth before Cana can even so much as think twice about them. "I guess this means you've fallen for me?"

 

They both stare at each other in crushing silence. 

 

"Juvia... doesn't understand. Is that a joke?" the girl asks, and she looks genuinely curious enough that Cana knows she isn't being made fun of. 

 

She lets out a sigh of relief, but not without a little disappointment. "No, no, it's fine, forget it." Cana remembers too late (or too soon?) that she is still holding the girl's hand. She drops it quickly, and she can feel steam rising off of her face.

 

"Ah- Juvia will be on her way, then."

 

As Cana turns around, all she sees is a flick of blue hair around a corner, and then the rush of cars going by. 

 

She would walk away, if only she hadn't noticed. There's something by her foot. She kneels down, the rainwater soaking through her track bottoms, and picks up a pin. From what Cana can tell, it doubles as a hair pin and a brooch, and it's in the shape of a golden butterfly. 

 

"Juvia, eh?" she mumbles quietly, unheard over the sounds of the rain and footsteps of city life.

 

* * *

 

 

The rain continues on for the majority of the week, pausing on Sunday, and then resuming again the following Monday. The beat of the water against the concrete became a thrum in Cana's ears, and she hears it no matter where she was. 

 

Cana waits at a bus stop, and the rain is at its peak for the day. She pulls her hood further down over her face, shivering lightly. She's forgotten her umbrella. She feels a sneeze coming on, and attempts to stop herself. It comes anyway, and she shudders.

 

"Here, use this." says a soft, kind voice. 

 

Cana smiles weakly as she raises her head, yet it quickly falls when she recognised the girl from the week before. Juvia is holding out a cute embroidered handkerchief. There were more small butterflies decorating the corners. Juvia's face is bright, happy, content. 

 

Cana takes the handkerchief and holds it to her face, to cover her rose coloured cheeks. It smells of fresh air and lemongrass.

 

Blue eyes crinkle in a smile. "Juvia thinks you need to keep warm." She tucks Cana's scarf into her jacket, and Cana can't help but notice that Juvia herself is only wearing a grey hoodie and a skirt.

 

"I think you need this more than I do." says Cana, tugging on her scarf. Juvia stops her before she can take it off. 

 

"Juvia is used to it. She rather likes the rain." A secretive, peaceful smile graces her soft lips, and Cana melts a little. 

 

"Well, you look cold." Cana frowns, and tucks a blue lock of hair behind Juvia's small ear. Another butterfly, silver, hangs from her earlobe. How adorable. 

 

A thought occurs to Cana. "Oh, you dropped this the other day." She fishes around in her pocket for the pin, and presents it between her forefinger and thumb. 

 

Juvia's eyes widen. "Juvia's butterfly!" She takes the pin and holds it in her palm, smiles at it, and clips the hair Cana had moved with it. "Thank you so much. It is very precious to Juvia."

 

Belatedly realising she hasn't even introduced herself, Cana nearly slaps herself in the face. "I'm Cana Alberona."

 

"Juvia Lockser. It's nice to meet you, Cana-san."

 

_ I'm going to fall for her, one day, _ she thinks. 

 

Little does she know she's already falling.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lucy, she's so  _ cute _ ."

 

"Cana, I know, you've said that already. What was her name again?"

 

"Juvia Lockser, my love, my future wife, bearer of my children."

 

Cana is sprawled out on their couch, sock-clad feet in the air. She traces shapes in the air with her toes, once or twice writing the name Juvia. 

 

Lucy stands in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. She's prepared two cups and hot chocolate powder was already sitting at the bottom of both.

 

"What's her profession?" she asks, reaching for the teaspoon.

 

"Looking like a goddess." Cana replies, drawing a heart in the air.

 

"Seriously, I'm curious. What does she do?" Lucy takes the kettle off the dock, pouring the hot water into the mugs.

 

Cana sighs dreamily. "She's a private art tutor. I wonder if she takes models... Naked models...."

 

A jumper is slapped across her face, and Lucy sets the tray of steaming chocolate on the coffee table. "Don't be so vulgar, Alberona." says the blonde.

 

"Oh, we're using last names now, are we, Heartfilia?" Cana sits up and sips her drink.

 

Lucy slumps on the couch beside her. "Okay, but have you even given her your number?"

 

Cana pouts. "Not yet."

 

In her defence, she'd met Juvia several times since then, and she currently has Cana's scarf.  _ 'I had your pin for a week, it's only fair you have my scarf for one too.' _ Cana had applauded herself for that one. It's the smoothest thing she's done since she slipped the first time (and that didn't really qualify as 'smooth').

 

"So you're in love with her and you don't even have her number."

 

But Cana's too busy thinking about the bluenette from the bus stop. "She talks about rain. A lot. And it's so cute. Did I tell you she's cute? She's cute. As fuck."

 

Lucy sighs, rubbing her eyes. "You're hopeless."

 

* * *

 

Cana's at the bus stop again. She doesn't even need to go anywhere this time, she came purely to see Juvia. The rain had lessened off in the past few days, and it's only a light shower at the moment. Small beads of rain sit on Juvia's curls.

 

Cana's going to ask her out today. She hasn't really planned exactly what she's going to say, but it's going to be along the lines of  _ 'I think you're really cute and I would like to take you on a strictly romantic, non platonic date, because you're the love of my life and I'm a hopeless lesbian'. _ She hopes it will go well.

 

Except she should have predicted that her emotions would betray her. As she tries to keep it cool, making a funny joke, Juvia laughs, and it's like church bells ringing and sunshine and butterflies, and it slips out before Cana can stop herself. 

 

"Date me."

 

Juvia's laughter fades out. "What did Cana say?" 

 

Well, she's already gotten this far. "Please date me."

 

Juvia's face is a mixture of shock and something akin to panic. Then, to Cana's intense relief, she starts laughing again.

 

"Of course Juvia will." she giggles, moving her fringe out of her face with her hand.

 

"Really?" Cana splutters. "Th-thanks."

 

_ 'Thanks'. Are you kidding. Great job. _

 

Juvia laughs again, and leans forward to kiss Cana's cheek. "Cana is very welcome."

 

Cana stands there, shocked, and when she comes around, Juvia is gone, and there is a strip of paper in her hand.

 

She looks at the paper and experiences déjà vu.

 

_ Juvia - xxxxx-xxx-xxx _

_ <3 _

 

Cana smiles. "Juvia, eh?"

 

* * *

 

**Three months later**

 

"Cana?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do... Does Cana like the rain?"

 

Hmm. Good question. 

 

Cana likes the rain, because rain means Juvia, and Juvia means... Well, let's just say there's hardly anything better than wide river eyes and softly curled hair, a shy smile and a devilish glint in her eye. High boots and knee length skirts, a blue hat with a golden butterfly pin. Soft giggles in the mornings, sweet laughter at night. Delicate 'good morning' kisses and happy 'I missed you' ones. A glance from across the room and a promise of comfort. Nimble hands folding cards, calloused, yet cold, but careful.

 

Does she like the rain?

 

"You betcha."

  
Cana loves the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated! and so are you! you're appreciated i love you all


End file.
